Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When Shadow gets his memory back he finds about the other inventions of mass destruction that the ARK built and Eggman looks through his files to find out the same info. Now Shadow must stop Eggman. In later chapters ShadowXMaria.
1. Prologue

_**I got this idea from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle when they Shadow is showing Eggman for the first time, the Eclipse Cannon, Shadow says "That the ark built **__**weapons**__** of mass destruction" and I thought "There are more than one." So here it is.**_

_**I do not own Sonic or any other character.**_

_**Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**Prologue**_

It had been years and nobody had noticed but Shadow the Hedgehog was still concerned. He had saved the world but he had to continue. Shadow had recovered his memory but there was a problem with that, Shadow had remembered that the Space Colony Ark was a research facility where weapons of mass destruction were being created and remembered that there were not just one but many weapons still around. The Eclipse Cannon had been stopped but still he was not going to let the world be destroyed incase anybody did find about them. Some of them had been hidden on earth so Shadow soon ran off to where his memory said that the next weapon would be.

Meanwhile, Eggman was looking through some old files. He noticed an old file saying Space Colony ARK. Eggman remembered this easily but he still went through it and say a file name THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM but then he saw a weapon called THE ECLIPSE CANNON and then another saying SHOCKWAVE BOMB. Eggman opened it and saw that it was another file saying about some kind of weapon that was invented in Space Colony ARK. Eggman read it and was impressed on what it said. Eggman quickly went into his Egg Flyer (That flying thing he flies in a lot) And heads to the location of the information of what he had read.

_**Join us next time. This is just the prologue so I will not continue for a while and if any body has any ideas for inventions just say.**_


	2. SHOCKWAVE BOMB

_**I do not own Sonic any Sonic characters.**_

_**Shadow and Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**SHOCKWAVE BOMB**_

Shadow was running as fast as he could towards Mt. Cropatia, where he remembered that the first weapon was there. When Shadow got there he saw Dr. Eggman and Shadow said "The Doctor, why is he here? He is probably here to use this weapon, well he won't get it." Shadow then runs off towards the entrance of the cave that was hidden in the volcano. Soon Shadow found the entrance but Eggman saw Shadow and started to shoot at him but Shadow didn't even flinch he just said "Chaos Spear," and soon enough some yellow lights went towards Eggman but Eggman had just enough time to put up his shield and Eggman said "Shadow, stop this nonsense I just want what I came here for." "But I can't let you get it, Doctor." Shadow then sped into the cave with Eggman right on his trail

Shadow easily got away and soon came to two passage ways. Shadow said "Which way will it be?" Then Shadow ran through the one on the left and Eggman went through the right Shadow soon came to a huge door with a huge lock on it. Shadow tried Chaos Spear but it didn't work. Shadow then looked at the lock again and saw a keyboard. Shadow quickly typed in Maria but it didn't work and then Shadow said "What, that could be it." Shadow typed in the word, EXPLODE and then the door opened with a giant machine in the middle of the room. Shadow walks up to it and looks at the screen and sees that a timer had been set but was not activated. Shadow says "I wonder why this wasn't activated." Then Shadow starts to destroy peace by peace and soon it was in pieces. Shadow then runs out of the volcano but then something happened….

Meanwhile in the cave, with Eggman, he had been going to a dead end and then pulled out a bomb and said "With this bomb Shadow will not interfere with me getting anymore weapons. Eggman sets the bomb and then flies out.

Outside Shadow saw Eggman come out and then saw a big explosion and then the volcano exploded and looked down to see a little town and then Shadow said "If the volcano isn't stopped, those people will die. Shadow quickly grabs the Chaos Emerald he had hidden (Authors question: Where does Shadow keep that Emerald?) And Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop the lava and then he starts to use Chaos Spear to make a path so when the Chaos Control stopped the lava wouldn't hit the town and it would flow into lake. Then Shadow runs off to the next weapon where Eggman probably already was.

_**I am not the best Shadow actor out there so if I did a bad job please tell me.**_


	3. MASS GENERATOR

_**Shadow and Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**Mass Generator**_

Shadow ran through huge fields. Then came something a huge crack in the ground was there. Shadow easily jumped in. Eggman, cause of his big behind, had been slower than Shadow and was not able to get there as fast.

Shadow jumped down and saw the weapon. There were machines pilled all around the miles of ground inside the dark cave. Then there was a machine, a huge machine that could have only been hidden by being underneath the earth. The machine was the computer, on it, it said "PROJECT: EARTH DESRUCTION READY TO BE ACTIVATED," Shadow just watched and said "This is pathetic." Eggman zoomed in and saw Shadow used his Chaos Spear on the machine, Eggman said "Dang it why can't my plans ever work." He zoomed off and then Shadow speed off at the speed of sound.

Once Shadow and Eggman left someone, a black hedgehog that looked like Shadow except for the fact that he wore no rings around his wrists and where there was red there was purple. He said "Well someone has discovered the machines well I guess the plan will have to begin, hahahahaha."

_**Who is this new person and what will happen next? Find out next time.**_

_**Sorry for being short.**_


	4. ELECTRONICAL BLASTER

_**Welcome back.**_

NOOOO

_**Well to everybody that is ready this I will be doing this story until it is finished since I have had a mind blowing idea and well I think it will end out great.**_

_**Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**Electronical Blaster**_

Shadow had made it to the next area, he saw a volcano up in the mountain, for some reason he didn't see the doctor. Shadow entered a nearby base and there was something charging inside of the building. It was the machine and Eggman had been charging it, he said "Finally, Shadow, you will be out of my hair (what hair do you have except for the mustache and back, LOL) the only thing I regret is that Sonic isn't here to see it." Out of nowhere Sonic came. Shadow said "What are you doing here you blue hedgehog?" "I thought I would join the party." Eggman floated away, Sonic ran after him and said "I won't let you get away Eggman." "Well now that hedgehog is out of the way I can destroy this." He walked over to the giant blazing cannon that had colorful colors coming from it. "CHOAS SPEAR!" The machine was destroyed into micro-pieces. Shadow ran off to find another invention.

_**Sorry this chapter is short and well the next chapter will probably be to. Anyway if I haven't said it before I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or Eggman.**_


	5. CHAOS PROJECT

_**Welcome back to another chapter I hope you like it.**_

_**Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**Chaos Project**_

Shadow was breaking into Eggman's. Fortunately, Eggman was still running from Sonic. Shadow walked onto the transporter and soon he was at the outskirts of the space colony ARK.

He was walking around the area to see tons of fake chaos creatures. He easily defeated them, and then he saw a cloning machine going through with another machine making more and more chaos creatures by the minute. The machine was in fact active but Shadow destroyed the weapon and all the chaos creatures easily.

Once his work was done he looked up to see the space colony ARK. He jumped off of crater to crater. But the mysterious figure appeared again but this time he had a huge smirk on his face. He said "So we will finally meet face to face, Shadow the Hedgehog." A bright light went around him and he was gone soon.

_**The story is almost done; I'm planning on two more chapters. Hope you like it.**_


	6. ECLIPSE CANNON AND SPARK Part 1

_**Welcome back and well here is the super chapter, a chapter I think you will all enjoy.**_

_**Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**Eclipse Cannon and Spark Part I**_

Shadow was now in the main control room. Something showed up and tried to blast him, Shadow easily dodged it. Shadow looked around to see a hedgehog. A hedgehog with a purple stripe instead of red like Shadow and no rings at all. The strange hedgehog said very relaxed like "Well, Shadow I guess we finally meet face to face." "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "Ah, to answer your first question, I am Spark the Hedgehog, the true prototype of the ultimate life form. Now I know you fought the fake ultimate life form before but that fake is nothing compared to you and my powers, Shadow. And for your second question, well when I was created by Gerald I was to unstable so I was put into unconscious but when you were created Maria had woken me up and I took some of your DNA, that is why you overcame Black Doom that one day, that is why you where those rings on your wrists, without them you would be unstable and probably be destroyed."

Shadow was in shock but he didn't show it at all. Spark continued to say "But why did I want you here in the first place, it is because I need your DNA to let Maria and me be in peace." "What, Maria is alive, you are a faker, take this you phony." Spark went so fast that Shadow didn't even see him when he started the attack. Spark said "Now let me continue, I am indeed no faker, I was suppose to be the ultimate life form if it wasn't for my one problem but everybody thinks you are the ultimate life form but you aren't the ultimate life form it is true that you were suppose to be but with your DNA I have more power than you, and well for Maria she is right here." He pressed a button on the wall and the wall slid and there came a capsule that hadn't been fired, inside was a yellow hedgehog wearing a blue headband, a blue dress, and blue shoes. "This girl bring back any memories?" Even though she had changed she still was Maria. Shadow said "MARIA!" "Yes but I need your DNA and to destroy you to let her live. But before I let you stop me…" Shadow hadn't noticed where he was standing but it was a capsule eject spot. Shadow was sent outside the ARK

When he was out of the ARK he easily escaped the pod. He was going back in until some thing was heading towards the ARK. It was all the weapons he had destroyed. They had linked up to the ARK and then a pod came from the top of the ARK. There it was the main control room on top of a huge robot. It didn't scare Shadow at all he headed straight forward.

_**Could this end in romance or a tragedy, find out next time.**_

_**I own Spark the Hedgehog, but SEGA and Sonic Team own Shadow and any other character that has been in this story.**_


	7. ECLIPSE CAANON AND SPARK Part 2

_**Well I have a change of heart there is another chapter after this, I hope you like it**_

_**.**_

_**Note: I stink at action scenes so I will **_

_**Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**Eclipse Cannon and Spark Part II**_

Shadow was flying in all directions avoiding ever single hit. Missiles attacking all directions, lasers in all directions, everywhere there was something but Shadow didn't care he kept on dodging and was on the move to defeat Spark.

Shadow eventually got hit. He still was going inside so he pulled out his Chaos Emerald, (remember from chapter 2 if I remember correctly) Shadow said "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He was now in the top of the space colony ARK where Spark and Maria were both in. Spark said sarcastically "Well, Shadow it looks like the ultimate life form can't take on a simple weapon? Well since you got away from the machine you will still have to face me to get to Maria." "Then it will fight till death." "Like wise." Shadow blasted with Chaos Spears but Spike kept dodging until Spark gave a big huge kick to Shadow. Shadow had been hit hard and Spark walked up to him. He said "So this is the end of Shadow the Hedgehog. ENERGY BLAST!" Before Spark could even shoot Shadow jumped up and pressed a button on the wall by accident. (He did not do it on purpose Shadow would have kicked his butt) Spark was on the capsule eject switch. Spark was heading down to earth.

Shadow quickly walked over to Maria. Somehow he had a flashback to what Spark had said.

**Flashback**

"Shadow, I need her DNA to let her live."

**Another flashback**

Maria and Shadow were running through space colony ARK. He saw her shot.

**Flashbacks end**

Could it be true that Maria could be killed again? Shadow just walked over to the capsule with Maria in it. He pressed a button on it. Maria awakened. She said "Shadow, is that you?" "Maria." A tear came to Shadow's eye. (He does the same thing in SA2B)

A light then showed up. After it disappeared, Spark was back. He said "Well Shadow I guess you already know what you have to do to keep her alive." Shadow just ran up to him and punched the living day lights out of him. When Spark rose he said "Well I guess you are more powerful then I thought, very well I will have to continue with my plan." He pressed a button and the machines from the ARK unhooked, there they came falling down towards Earth. Spark said "Shadow it is your choice now, Maria and the planet, or you." Maria walked over to Shadow and then she rose up her hands, for the first time Shadow noticed gold rings on Maria's wrists. Before everybody's eyes, craters magically appeared in front of the machines destroying the machines and not harming the earth at all.

After everything, Spark said "Maria I was just granting your wish, revenge." Maria said "I wished for a brighter future for humanity not revenge." Spark said "Maria, you are not her." He brought up his hand and tried to blast Maria but Shadow got in the way, out of all the attacks he had faced he was out of breath for what happened. Maria gently placed Spark inside the container she had been in and closed it. She somehow made a force field around her with Shadow in her arms and then the two floated gently down to earth without anything harming them at all.

_**Join me please for the last chapter of Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction.**_


	8. Ending

_**Welcome to the last chapter. I hope you like it.**_

_**Shadow and the Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

Shadow and Maria were on Earth now. Once, Shadow was awake he saw Maria holding him, he jumped out of her arms and brushed off some dust. Shadow grabbed Maria all the way to Tails's house.

Once they were there, Tails answer saying, nervously, "Ah, Shadow, long time no see." "See what is wrong with her." Tails jumped into action and grabbed some kind of pen. A red light came from it, and it scanned Maria from her head to her toes. Once he was done, he plugged it into his computer and checked some things. Tails said "Shadow, there is nothing wrong with her, and by the way who is she?" Shadow smirked and said "Maria." He ran off. Tails was in shock and didn't even think Maria could be alive or was a hedgehog, he thought she was a human. Tails quickly called Sonic.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Maria were running. Soon Maria said "Shadow stop." Shadow stopped and Maria said "Shadow, I am still alive, I don't know how but I love it." A tear came from her eye and without warning she wrapped her arms around Shadow and kissed him.

Sonic came running to the scene with Amy on his trail. Sonic stopped and saw what happened. So did Amy. Amy said "Ah, how romantic. Doesn't make you think of someone, Sonic?" Sonic shrugged his arms and ran off. Amy said "Sonic, you can be so stubborn." But while Amy was following, Sonic gave a smirk and he quickly slowed down.

_**Well that is the end; hope the people that do like it read it.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
